Legend of Zelda: Bow of the Wild
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: Link finds himself in a new world and once asked to save it. Watch as he sets out with a bow to show the world what a Hero can truely do.
1. Chapter 1

Naofumi didn't know what to make of the Bow Hero. When they were summoned he had just seen another blonde haired pretty boy, though one with an odd fashion chose. The man wore a blue shirt with a design around the collar, black hood, two belts that held a satchel, and tan pants. The man or teen, he did look young, had not said anything and once they arrived in the throne room they found out why. He couldn't speak.

The Bow Hero had gestured to his throat before shaking his head then started trying to use sign language. Everyone had looked confused as he then was about to go for his pouch. "He says his name is Link, did I get that right?" Naofumi said causing the now named Link to stop and get a smile. So Naofumi had then became his translator for whenever Link wanted to say something, which was rare.

Link would tap on his shoulder to sign something to him which he would relay to the others. That night when he and the other heros had discussed the worlds they came from. Yes worlds, turns out each one of them came from different versions of Japan. Or that was what he thought until Link tapped him on the shoulder and started talking. Naofumi felt his jaw drop as he started putting together what he learned. Not only had Link not come from Japan but he came from a country that he had never even heard of before.

"So where did he come from?" Ren asked looking confused.

"Hyrule if I'm getting it right." Getting a smile and a nod must have meant he said it right. Waiting a bit Naofumi nodded again, "Seems that while he hasn't played any games similar he has read a book which was similar. Guess we are similar in a way."

After that things took a turn for the worse. The other heros, minus Link, told him that shields were terrible weapons. Link looked like he was trying to say something but the others wouldn't let him say anything. So with a heavy heart he went out to the balcony before resolving his will. As they were settling down they were then called down to dine with the guards. After eating they headed off to bed ready for tomorrow.

Link looked around the throne room as his mind went into overdrive. Could he work with partners, especially those he had never met before? Maybe he could put them through some sort of test? "Heroes it is time for you to meet those who will journey with you and help save the world!" The king said gathering everyone's attention as the doors slowly opened twelve different people walked in. "Now adventures choose which Hero you wish to serve!" Huh, that was interesting, allowing the adventures to choose who they served. Link watched in interest as most went to Ren and Motoyasu while he only got three, with a fourth seeming to debate whether to join or not. Link looked around and saw not a single one even looking to join Naofumi.

Link tried to get people's attention but nothing seemed to work. Thankfully Naofumi stepped in to point out what was going on. Links motioned to ask if any of his group would join Naofumi but like most of the people they didn't seem to understand him. "I shall accompany the Shield Hero!" A women with red hair yelled. Link looked at her as she talked to Naofumi but something felt off, like a Yiga clan member impersonating someone.

The King then sent them on their way so Link decided what to do with his party. "So Bow Hero what shall we do first." Link turned to look at a man wearing heavy armor. Link tried using sign language to talk to him but the man just stared at him. "Well are you going to say anything?" Link motioned to his throat again while shaking his head, were they not informed about his condition? That seemed careless, but then how did they know about Naofumi not playing 'video games'?

"Is something wrong with him?" Another party member mumbled to the armour man.

"Why are they waving their hands around?"

Giving a sigh Link marched towards the door with a frustrated expression, he would definitely get rid of that person. So with that in mind Link ducked into an alleyway he grabbed his Sheikah Slate and turned his clothes into his stealth gear. Slinking into the shadows Link watched the party members rush past him.

"Damn it where did he go!" Armor shouted in frustration. "Spread out we need to find him!" Link turned and started climbing the wall next to him. It seemed he will need to stay hidden for a while. "Dammit I need to control the Bow for the betterment of the country." Now that sounded interesting and the beginning of a quest.

So while sticking to the tops of roofs Link observed the passersby down bellow till he spotted what he was looking for. Going to the back ally Link once again brought out his Slate and swapped to his Hylian Armor set and made sure his hood was up. As he walked up to the door he saw Naofumi step out with his party member. Naofumi was dressed in some sort of black chainmail shirt.

Link was about to attempt to get his attention when the red haired plastic women came out dressed in fancy armor. He called her plastic due to how she acted, it rang so hollow. So as he watched them go Link entered the store to find the blacksmith standing behind the counter. "Oh hello stranger how can I help you?" Looking around Link saw rows of weapons and was suddenly very happy to have gone through the trouble of collecting all those Korok seeds.

First though he needed a way to communicate with the shop dealer so looking around Link grabbed a quiver of arrows and set them down on the counter. Seeing the look he was getting Link gestured to his throat and once again shaking his head. "Ah ya mute aren't you?" Finally someone seemed to get it! "Here write on this." Huh, that might work… why had no one thought of this?

Taking the quill offered Link started writing down before passing it back with a hopeful smile. The man looked at it for a few seconds before sighing, crumpling up the paper, tossing it over his shoulder, then looking back at Link. "So not only mute but a foreigner?" Link hung his head, this was not going well. "Hey don't look down I'm sure we can work something out." The man tried to comfort. The two did start to work something out and Link was able to buy some more arrows, he wasn't worried about other weapons or armor seeing as he was well stocked up on both. The arrows were manly bought so he could test the differences in Hylian, magic, and this worlds arrows.

Yes as it turned out his bow could produce arrows of its own, something he discovered from the 'help' menu the others had mentioned in passing. It had been very informative and reminded Link of a book he had read in passing. The book talked about a legendary bow hero who had traveled in secret to right wrongs and help people. Honestly Link didn't like the main character and his twisted version of 'justice'. So as he headed out Link once again stuck to the shadows after turning back into his Sheikah outfit. But it wasn't long till he encountered his first obstacle, the gateway out was guarded by one of the people trying to join his 'party'. Looks like he would have to find a different way around.

Slinking back Link followed the wall until he noticed a water way exiting the town, jackpot. Following the creek Link saw an entrance into the creek and with no hesitation dove below the surface. Following the creek while in his Zora armor Link only poked his head up to see where he was sense the creek was becoming shallow. Stopping Link looked around confused, where the hell was he? He appeared to be somewhere near a forest, maybe he shouldn't have worn the full Zora outfit.

Stepping out of the creek Link ounce again brought out his slate to change back into his regular clothes. Walking forward Link got out one of the Royal Swords and Shields only to receive a shock from them. Looking at the notification Link felt a frown grow on his face. He couldn't use anything except for bows... Well, it was still useable.

Deciding to test how usable his new bow was Link first notched a regular arrow and drew back the string. Going thru the motions Link shot the arrow out and watched it fall short of his target. Giving a nod Link drew out his Royal Guard bow and notched an arrow in it. Pulling back Link noticed that it was harder than usual. Link almost got halfway before stopping as another menu appeared. "**Strength is insufficient to use this weapon." **The menu declared causing Link to twitch in annoyance. Two days ago he could use this weapon without any complications but now he couldn't even draw it back to half.

Well he would have to use weaker weapons for now, so with that thought he put back to the bag and drew out his Wooden Bow and drew out another arrow. With a breath Link once again launched the arrow only to have it hit some sort of red Chuchu like blob enemies. Link watched as the arrow dug into it a ways before falling down as part of the thing's health was hit down.

The red blob turned towards him before charging forward. Seeing it coming closer Link quickly loaded another arrow before letting it quickly fly. The arrow hit doing more damage but not enough. So loading another arrow Link doged out of the way while time seemed to slow down for him. Using the time Link launched the arrow while loading another during his landing. The blob's health was already low but Link refused to lower his guard in case it tried to pull something. With that in mind Link took quick aim and fired what he hoped would be the last shot.

The arrow flew straight and hit the blob dead on causing it to pop. Slowly walking forward all Link found was scared remains of red skin, monster remains. Collecting the remains Link brought them towards the Bow and fed them into the jem at the center. Link watched as the tree lights up while a Balloon tree lite up but was inaccessible but he did have the wooden bow. Confused by this Link looked toward the help menu. It seemed that he needed to unlock certain bows before he could use the Red Balloon Bow as for the Wooden Bow… turns out there was a thing called Weapon Copy that would let him copy any Bow he held. So with both those in mind Link walked forward to gather monster parts and regather the arrows he shot, what he wasn't wasting perfectly good arrows.

**AN: Well I made a thing just to post. I probably will continue this in between all my other stories. As for the mute Link I think it would be interesting with only having a character that is understood by a select few. Second is the Bow, now for that it opens up some interesting options where as the Sword or Shield are way to routine for Link plus it leaves Naofumi and Ren while taking away the justice nut. **


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat on a stump in the forest while looking into the woods. He had fought everything he could find in this forest and fed it to his weapon. When he had started feeding things into the bow he had gotten the same feeling he had when he had found the first kokiri seed. So he had fed it everything, and by everything he meant everything. From the sticks on trees to the mushroom monsters that tried to group up on him. He had even gone through his bag and fed anything he didn't need anymore to the bow.

Link had found this forrest rather interesting. The monsters within had not exploded when killed, except the balloons, but had stayed whole. Most of the old enemies in his world had stayed around for awhile before turning into smoke and leaving behind parts of themselves. The most noticeable thing was how the bow acted when he used one of his 'special' arrows. For example the lightning arrow when fired would _shoot _out of his bow. Link had watched as the thing flew almost to fast for him to see even when slowed down but when it hits it only did twice the damage a normal arrow did.

The ice arrow flew a bit slower but when it hit it exploded like the bomb arrow while freezing everything in the area. Fire flew the same speed while leaving a fire trail behind it that would damage anything it touched, or burn in case of anything wood. Bomb arrows flew like the arrows but did three times the damage of a normal arrow. He decided that he didn't want to try using an ancient arrow, due to how… rare they were. But while all this was going on he was amazed that the bow didn't break or even need to recharge. During all this time his level had grown quite a bit. Link found the stat changes interesting, one moment he could only fire x feet in front of him the next he was firing x plus three feet.

A cracking of sticks pulled the Hero out of his thoughts. Turning he saw a wolf start stalking around him. The thing was skinny with matted fur, proubly covering a few scars, and looked young meaning the wolf was possibly a distraction sense he didn't see its pack around. Closing his eyes for a second Link waited for any indication of the other possible pack members. Seeing none he stood slowly and approached the wolf while grabbing a piece of meat he was cooking. The wolf's fur stood on edge as their lips pulled back to bare their teeth. Seeing as he couldn't get any closer the bearer of courage tossed the cooked meat while walking back to the log.

While only keeping half an eye on the wolf the Hylian's mind drifted over what to do next. The most obvious answer was to follow some of the things the Bow hero in the book had done, such as powering up his bow with gems and monster parts… now that he thought about it, it was kinda similar to how he strengthened his gear. But the big question was how he would know where the waves would be and how to get there fast enough. There might have been a hint in the book he had read which was similar to this world he found himself in.

Feeling the wolf start to draw closer Link tossed a little bit more meat out toward the beast before returning to his own meal. The mangy beast started eating while Link's thoughts went towards the various others heroes and how they were handling their first day in this place. He thought about how Naofumi only got one party member while the others, including him, got multiple party members. Something about the Shield Heros situation just didn't seem right to him.

Why would a nation not give one of the Heros the proper help they needed. Speaking of support, where were the other nations in all of this. If these waves were appearing then shouldn't the world be taking notice of it? Maybe there was someway for him to look into this? You know while still on the topic of companions then what happened to his? Were they still looking for him?

Hearing a growl next to him Link glanced quickly to his side to see that the wolf had hit a tough part of the meat and was having to start tearing at it. Releasing a breath Link made a quick trip around his camp to make sure everything was good before going back to the fire and closing his eyes to catch a quick nap.

A snapping of his eyes was all the indication Link gave as he threw a nearby bucket of water over the fire before dashing into the nearby bushes. Almost half a minute later two shadowy figures landed in the clearing he had been not that long ago. They scouted the area while Link kept hidden occasionally having to dodge when they got close to him. "The Bow was here at one point but seems to have left."

"Indeed." The other said while examining the burned grass. "Let's keep looking."

Link waited before coming out and crept along the sides of the forest while occasionally hopping into the bushes when another Shieka wannabe dropped down or near him. The time dragged on awhile before he noticed them appear less and less. Not taking any chances Link stuck to the shadows while studying the surroundings incase one of the shadows decided to stick around, this caused him to notice one hanging around in the shadows as if waiting for someone. Creeping closer Link keep his noise down before stopping as another shadow drop down.

"No indication that the Bow hero is here any longer." One of the shadows said while the other gave a nod. "I will report this back." With a puff of smoke the other shadow vanished.

Waiting a moment Link made sure to exam their outfit incase he needed to disguise himself as one of them. Not seeing them move Link thought about moving before realizing what was going on. The other shadow must have somehow knew they were being watched. Moving their hand slowly Link summoned one of his masks before trying to move away.

The shadow looked around waiting for their opponent to make a move. They didn't know if the other shadow was aware of their opponent or if they did and thought them easily handled but they would wait. The shadow refused to be caught off guard, so did their opponent apparently as they waited before slowly moving to their right. With great practice the shadow threw a knife into the folleage that they saw move. Hearing a wooden thunk they prepared to throw another knife only to dodge an arrow that nearly hit in between their eyes.

As they moved to doge the shadow dropped into a roll as two more arrows followed their movements. Their opponent was obviously a vetrean if they were this skilled and quick draw. As the shadow landed they felt a knife drop into their hand which was launched in the direction of the bowmen. As the knife neared the bush the shadow barley saw a figure garbed in dark blue dash to the side before having to dodge once more as four more arrows came their way. The shadow jumped into the air as the four arrows flew in a straight line meaning that dodging left or right would have been unwise. Hearing a whistling the shadow flicked a knife deflecting another arrow only to curse as another arrow flowed its brother.

Ditching their robe the shadow used a quick bit of magic to make a barrier so they might bounce off of. Watching as the arrow hit and pinned the cloak to a tree the shadow waited for their opponents next move. Taking the moment of peace to grab some more knives the shadow tuned out the background noise and instead waited for any noise that would be caused by something not natural to this area. A small crunching noise came from near the edges of the clearing and with it a knife flew true and nearly killed a wolf. The knife was near inches from its face and this distraction caused the shadow to nearly miss what came next.

A blue tipped arrow neared them at great speed so with little time they let gravity pull them back as the arrow hit the tree. When the arrow hit the entire tree turned blue while a freezing wind blew around the clearing. The shadow landed and quickly freed their minds of the shock at what had happened, but it appeared that they took to long to free themselves from those thoughts. A whistle behind them alerted them to where their opponent was. Springing to their feet and away as the blade cut some of the shadows clothes.

"So finally came out of the shadows degojaru." The shadow said as they finally got a chance to observe their opponent. The man wore skin tight dark blue clothes with a lighter blue center and yellowish brown armor. But what was most noticeable was the red eye symbol which was front and center of the chest. Flicking their gaze the the opponent's face they were met with a wooden mask with wide eyes, multi colored and spikes jittering off it. For some reason just knowing that mask exstied filled the shadow with dread.

Their opponent gave no response as an arrow was already loaded and notched. The shadow was prepared as the arrow was launched, so with only a heartbeat to react they quickly dodged to the side while flinging the knife with precise aim. The opponent doged to the side while notching another arrow while the shadow felt a smirk at seeing something they could doge while also having their opponent in an easy to hit spot. Unfortunately the arrow which was yellow flew faster than anything they could predict. The arrow hit dead center as electricity coursed through them while their body seized up. Using magic to relive some of the ackes their body was expressing they watched as the masked man stepped in front of them with his bow. Now that they were closer the shadow could see that edges of the bow were bladed.

Taking one moment to store everything to memory the shadow waited one more moment they moved their hand rolling it slowly. The masked man seemed to study them slowly probably waiting for the shadow to act, just like they would. So as there opponent stepped back, possibly to ask a question, the shadow crushed the ball in their hand casing smoke to explode around them. Using the chance the shadow quickly vanished vowing to find the masked man when the chance came but for now they had to report this to the Queen and the other shadows.

XXX

Link jumped as smoke poured out around them while staying on his toes. When no attack came and the smoke cleared they were slightly disappointed that they had left. Checking the area they had vacated Link found a scroll. Pelling it open Link was met with a langea he couldn't make out. Bring out the slate Link waved it over it but got nothing so he let out a sigh. Walking over to the wolf Link saw it bare its fangs as he neared. Looking he saw that there was a cut on its head so with a trail of blood that seemed to have partly blinded it.

Thinking of damage Link turned his head to his status screen which showed how low his own HP was. The first knife the shadow threw had hit his mask and had nearly killed him if Mipha's Blessing hadn't saved him. Even still all the close encounters had drained his health to close to death again.

While he was going over all this in his mind the Bow hero's hands had grabbed some food and dropped it in front of him and the dog. Sitting down Link took to eating the food making sure not to touch the stuff near the wolf. He had grown so used to being able to swap between weapons when needed but now he could only use one. While he was proficient with the bow it was by no ways the best weapon he could have permanently been stuck with. He was glad to have found a bow that had bladed edges so he could at least do something close ranged.

Now that the question about weapons was out Link had to wonder about the slate. Pulling out said devices Link stared down at it for awhile. He didn't receive a shock or anything while holding it but upon pressing the bomb button Link was still shocked upon getting no punishment. Looking around Link started to throw the round bomb at where a monster would be the warning finally popped up while he received a shock.

As the bomb vanished it seemed to come together for Link. He hadn't used the slate yet as a weapon only to change clothes or keep track of time. So as long as he didn't use it as a weapon then he should be okay. He would be okay and he would survive just like a Champion should. Slowly standing up Link made to start heading toward town after all Champion or not they needed to restock on some items so they can make more food. Huh maybe they had some different ingredients he could try out.

As he made to leave Link heard leaves cracking behind him. Turning his head Link saw the wolf heading toward him. Giving it some thought Link nodded his head while starting to head out of the forest with the wolf following him. Upon nearing the town Link swapped to the Hylian set making sure to cover himself fully.

Upon exiting the forest Link saw that the sun was already up in the air. Now walking into the city Link slowly started heading toward the market place while making sure he didn't draw too much attention. He really didn't want those party members finding him. As he walked he saw a few people stop and stare at the wolf following him. The wolf never gave them much attention only to growl occasionally when somebody drew to close. Stopping by a market stall Link looked over the different vegetables on sale. Grabbing two of each Link dropped the few gold he had with him into the hand of the merchant. "Thanks for your purchase today." Upon not getting a response the merchant let out a mumbled curse about rude customers while Link walked away.

As he walked Link out drew out a simple green Rubee while turning it over in his hand. Now that he was in a new land he needed to find a way to convert his old lands currency into the new lands one. Maybe he could find a jeweler or- "Attention citizens I bring words from the King!" A very decorated guard shouted from atop a horse. "As of this morning the Shield Hero: Naofumi has been convicted of the rape of his only party member! He is not to be trusted from here on out!" Link heard as his mind slowed down. While he didn't know Naofumi it just didn't seem right for a Hero to even think of doing something like that. Link needed answers, he needed to know if a Hero could really do. Maybe he could get into the guard chamber and see the evidence for these crimes. After all who would convict a man without evidence.

**AN: Alright Chapter two is done and now on to some questions. First of full mute vs selective mute… I really don't know… honestly I can see an argument for both and seeing as how I haven't set anything in stone it could go either way. Now onto Link vs the Shadow or how did a Level 10 beat a Level 72? First of all any gamer will tell you that in **_**most games **_**Levels don't really mean much as long as you can get the button presses down. So to put it simply Link after fighting enough Yiga and Wizrobes would be good enough to at least damage them. Now as for damaging them that would mainly be the fact that Link hit them with arrows from his world, so yeah them going to hurt. Also while I was writing that last sentence I for some reason imagined Phoenix Wright defending Naofumi… **


End file.
